Just For Now (Kumpulan Cerita)
by HanataSha
Summary: [Ch 3 - Sleep] Ada tempat dimana aku tidak harus memikirkan apapun.". BTS Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook.
1. Once More

**Once More**

 **BTS Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ini masokhis atau apa _sih_?" Tanya Jimin putus asa, baginya Jungkook seperti orang mati saat ini.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, Jungkook, demi Tuhan!" Kata Jimin setengah berteriak.

Ia lalu menarik lengan Jungkook agar berhenti, ia sudah berjam-jam berlari telanjang kaki, telapaknya sudah berdarah-darah karena aspal yang panas terkena terik matahari dan kerikil kerikil kecil yang tajam itu.

Sekarang hujan turun, dan Jungkook tetap tidak mau berhenti, bahkan setelah Jimin menarik lengannya.

Jadi Jimin harus berlari mengejar Jungkook, memaksanya lebih keras untuk berhenti.

"Hyung disana saja, berteduh. Nanti hyung sakit." Jungkook meronta; berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, huh?" Nada bicaranya meninggi. Lalu suaranya melirih. "Berhenti melakukan ini, Jungkook."

"Satu kali lagi, hyung." Ia memelas menatap Jimin.,lalu cengkraman Jimin melonggar.

Ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Jimin melihat Jungkook yang masih berlari di kejauhan. Satu kali lagi katanya.

Ia panik melihat Jungkook tersungkur, lalu bergegas lari menghampirinya.

"Jungkook! Sudah ya? Sekarang berhenti." Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook, membawanya ke bahu, memapahnya berjalan ke tempat teduh.

Ia bisa melihat ada luka di dagu Jungkook, dan goresan di pipi dan hidungnya, darahnya memudar oleh air hujan.

* * *

Jimin mengeringkan rambut Jungkook dengan handuk, sementara ia masih basah kuyup. Jimin tidak peduli.

Ia menatap luka-luka di wajah Jungkook.

"Keringkan rambutmu."

Lalu ia menghilang ke balik pintu, kembali dengan kotak obat.

Jimin mengangkat wajah Jungkook, lalu menghela napasnya sesaat.

"Bisa bisanya kau tersenyum begitu." Yang diajak bicara malah tersenyum lebih lebar.

Jimin tidak tahan melihatnya begitu.

Jungkook sesekali meringis saat Jimin menyentuh lukanya dengan kapas.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, _ok_?" Jungkook tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Fin

* * *

"Hyung," Jimin mengalihkan matanya dari luka Jungkook ke wajahnya.

"Apa aku bisa berlari lagi setelah ini?"

Jimin menghela napas, tidak bisa menolak pertanyaan yang seperti permintaan itu.

Lalu ia mengangguk.


	2. The Moment I Said It

**The Moment I said It**

 **BTS Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau.. mau kemana?" ia melihat Jungkook tengah mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

"Ini sudah larut, Kook."

"Aku tahu." Tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu.

Jimin menariknya dan meraih tangannya, mengambil kunci dari genggamannya.

"Tidak malam ini." Jungkook diam.

"Ayo jalan denganku. Tidak dengan ini." Ia mengembalikan kunci itu ke tempatnya.

Jungkook menurut dan mereka keluar dengan jaket tebal.

* * *

Mereka hanya berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Memperhatikan lampu lampu toko yang sudah mulai padam.

Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook, agar Jungkook berjalan di sisi kirinya dan ia berjalan di tepi.

"Jangan sering keluar larut begitu." Celetuk Jimin.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengajakku keluar?"

"Setidaknya kau aman bersamaku."

Tiba tiba klakson berbunyi, nyaring sekali, membuat Jungkook sempat terlonjak dan buru buru menarik Jimin dari tepi jalan.

"Kau ini cenayang ya, hyung?"

Jimin masih sibuk memperhatikan mobil di belakangnya.

"Hah?"

* * *

Fin


	3. Sleep

**Sleep**

 **BTS Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada waktu dimana Jungkook tidak bisa dihubungi dan yang Jimin lakukan hanya harus menunggunya pulang.

Satu malam dimana Jimin berjalan sendirian dan menemukan semak semak bergerak, mengeluarkan Jungkook dengan rambut yang agak berantakan.

"Sedang apa disana?" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Jimin tengah menatapnya.

"Tidur." Lalu ia berjalan tanpa menunggu Jimin yang garuk kepala.

Jimin menyodorkan sekotak kecil susu kepada Jungkook ketika langkahnya sudah sejajar yang langsung disambar dengan terima kasih.

"Ada tempat dimana aku tidak harus memikirkan apapun." Ujarnya.

Jimin mendengarnya tapi tidak berkata apa apa.

* * *

Jimin merogoh kunci lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, memutar perlahan.

"Kau serius tidur tadi?" Jungkook mengangguk.

Ia langsung meraih kenop pintu segera setelah bunyi klik, memutarnya bersamaan dengan tangan Jimin di bawahnya.

"Hyung dari mana? Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Jungkook."

Pintu terbuka.

Ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar nasihat."

Dan kali ini Jimin merapatkan bibir.

Jungkook sudah berada di dalam sementara Jimin masih diam di depan pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur lebih lama, hyung."

* * *

Fin

* * *

"Jungkook."

Ia bisa mendengar kain beradu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hm."

"Tempat itu... Dimana?"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Mimpi."


End file.
